


[johnjae 芝桃] road trip

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Small Towns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: ooc应该是ooc了，对话英语角预警，不过写了翻译所以不需要太担心可以算是pwp了第一次写条内cp，献给我私心top1的johnjae，麻麻可以没有性生活，但是麻麻的cp必须有
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[johnjae 芝桃] road trip

成年人的世界里哪有那么多浅尝即止的触碰，他们眼神对上就有火花迸发，距离靠近便要做爱，不管不顾地先搞在一起再用温情补满每个缝隙。

·

徐英浩最喜欢公路旅行，倒不是一定要去哪，毕竟上路本身对于他来说就足够有吸引力。他也不是什么公路文化的盲目崇拜者，他总是顺着一条路凭感觉开下去，觉得差不多了再打开导航返程。

美国地广人稀，各种不同的公路四通八达。要说最著名的一条公路，那可能就是66号公路了。从芝加哥的亚当街一路穿过半个美国到最东端的洛杉矶，全长将近4000公里。而这回徐英浩打算顺着66号公路一路向东。

·

九点多自然醒之后，徐英浩简单的打包好行李，晃晃悠悠的吃了早饭，又检查了车，最后在中午端着一杯冰美式就坐到了驾驶座上，把手机的蓝牙连上，点进自己的road trip歌单里随机播放。晚饭左右到圣路易斯就好，徐英浩对自己说。

徐英浩还是喜欢自己一个人开车，这样一来如果他觉得哪里有趣就可以随时停下来，捞起自己放在副驾驶的相机照几张照片，随便走走之后再重新上路。而这样一来徐英浩在晚饭前就也没来得及开到圣路易斯，不过幸好66号公路横穿了不少小镇，而这个小镇刚好挺合徐英浩的胃口，所以他就决定在这里过一晚上。

小镇很小，66号公路横穿过小镇，算是唯一的主干道。路边有个不大的饭馆，旁边是个很小的超市，再旁边是个有些老旧的汽车旅馆，道路两旁是零散的住宅。饭馆前面的走廊上零散的坐着几位蓄着胡子的墨镜大叔，几个人都在嘴里叼着烟，手里端了一大杯啤酒，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。徐英浩把车停在了饭馆前面，拿起相机走下车离得近些看了看几位墨镜大叔的摩托，每辆摩托车都擦得锃亮，黑色的漆上能反射出徐英浩的脸。

徐英浩挺喜欢摩托车的，但是比起汽车来说他还是觉得摩托车有点不太安全，所以从来也没认真的学过。徐英浩冲着几位大叔点了点头，扬了扬手里的相机，说了句 “nice bikes (好车)”，几位大叔倒也没谦虚，冲着徐英浩举了举手里的啤酒杯就当是承认了，顺便比了个大拇指表示随便照相。趁着天色不错，徐英浩就选好了角度照了几张之后就收起了相机准备去饭馆里吃点饭。

公路边的饭馆也没什么特别的，毕竟整个美国也都挑不出来几道特别的菜，所以这种公路边上的饭馆徐英浩早就能从头到尾背出整个菜单。随便扫了一眼菜单之后发现有自己喜欢的T骨牛排，于是作为肉食动物的徐英浩举起一只手向四周看去准备和服务生来个眼神交流点菜，结果和自己对的上视线的服务生正坐在吧台后面剥花生吃。

徐英浩觉得这位服务生和这个公路饭馆的调调一点都不和谐。至少他去过的地方里，从来没见过亚裔，而这个亚裔还染了一头亮眼的银灰色头毛，简直就是不和谐上面还叠加了更多不和谐。

那位服务生看见徐英浩举起的手之后就抄起了手边的纸笔就慢悠悠的走到了徐英浩面前，“how you doing today? (今天过得怎么样)” 那位和这里格格不入的服务生问道。

徐英浩喜欢好听的声音，眼前的这个人是清亮的男中音，说起英语来倒也没有口音。个子很高，穿着简单的黑色短袖和同色牛仔裤，耳朵上戴着两个很小的银色耳环，脖子上套了一条很细的银色项链，有些骨感的手腕上也是同色系的手链，衬的这个人的皮肤更加白皙了。明明穿戴看起来都是很简单的基础款，但是整个人从骨子里散发出来的是一种慵懒的贵气，和这个有些廉价的公路饭馆完全不搭。

他又把目光转到了这个人的脸上 “not bad, you? (还不错，你呢)” 徐英浩想，要是真的想找个词来形容眼前这个人，大概会是白桃。看起来香香软软的，皮肤白的好像能反光，扯开嘴角一笑脸颊上的两个酒窝就深深的陷了下去。

“pretty good. Jeffery, what about you? (今天过得还不错，我是Jeffery，你叫? )”

“Johnny. you’re not from here, right? (Johnny. 你不是美国人? )” 徐英浩一问出口就觉得自己是疯了，就算为了听Jeffery用好听的声音多说几句话也没有必要问出这种很明显已经算个人隐私的问题，他一直引以为傲的自制力和礼貌在这个陌生人面前轰然崩塌。

“nah, just stayed in America for a few years. (没啦，只是在美国住了几年)” Jeffery用手里的笔点了点那一沓不算厚的便签本，“but Johnny grew up here, huh? (但是你是在这边长大的对吧)”

徐英浩点了点头，虽然自己的韩语说的挺流畅，长得也是很标准的亚裔像，但是身边的所有人都觉得作为二代移民的徐英浩看起来就很美国。身高很美国，身材也很美国，喜欢的东西很美国。徐英浩从来没有刻意的去长成美国人的样子，不过大概真的是一方水土养一方人。

“then what would you like for tonight, Johnny? (今晚想来点什么)” Jeffery还是一副笑眯眯的样子，似乎怎么都不会生气一样。

“umm, could you get me medium rare T-bone stake with fries as the side? (可以给我来一份T骨牛排和薯条吗)” 徐英浩看着Jeffery潦草的记下了自己点的菜，把手里拿的菜谱递回给了Jeffery。

Jeffery伸出的手白皙又修长，指甲修剪的很圆润，手指上空空的什么戒指都没带，右手掌指关节处横贴着一个创口贴，里面隐隐透着一丝血色。

他听到Jeffery轻轻的笑了一声，脸上的酒窝重新出现了，”would you like a drink, Johnny? (要喝点什么吗)” 明明是自己听过无数遍的名字，但是从这个人的嘴里说出来却让徐英浩觉得喉头有些发紧。“I mean if you're not in a rush, I would suggest staying here tonight. the motel next door is pretty clean and comfy. (如果你不着急赶路的话，我建议你在这里留宿一晚上，旁边的汽车旅馆很家常，打扫的也很干净)" Jeffery冲着徐英浩眨了下眼睛继续道 “also you could get something to drink too, right? (你也能来杯酒什么的，对吧)” 

徐英浩平常会喝一点红酒，不过和这种公路旁的小饭馆最配的还是啤酒。听到肯定的回答之后，Jeffery便拿着菜单和手里的便签本离开了，徐英浩隐隐约约地闻到了一股很淡的烟草味，是Jeffery转身时带起的味道。

Jeffery把啤酒端上来之后便重新坐回了吧台后面继续安静地剥花生，只有在后厨叮了取菜的铃之后才和还正在发出呲呲声音的牛排出现在徐英浩面前。

到底为什么会对一个陌生人产生这种情绪？

徐英浩一边悄悄地盯着趴在后厨取餐口的地方和里面厨师在谈笑风生的Jeffrey，一边烦躁地切着自己的牛排。

·

徐英浩这顿饭吃的并不踏实，哪怕吃了不少却觉得不知道是哪里空空的，于是吃完了盘子里的东西便坐在餐桌前喝着啤酒刷手机，心里却莫名其妙的期待着Jeffery过来收拾盘子然后和Jeffery开始一段对话。

结果这一等便突然听到外面开始欢呼，徐英浩还没来得及反应过来便看到Jeffery又来到自己桌前带着他的酒窝发出了邀请 “would you like to come too Johnny? they had campfire set up and it would be pretty fun. are you interested? (他们有堆起篝火，会很有趣的，感兴趣吗？)” 

于是徐英浩便只记得有些晕晕乎乎的付了饭钱就跟着Jeffery一起挤进了人群。

小镇上人并不多，大多都很美式的超级热情。篝火周围已经围了一圈中年人在群魔乱舞，刚刚坐在饭馆外面的几位墨镜大叔也在扭动着。有些甚至是都称不上跳舞，只是跟着有些老气的乡村音乐摆动身体。徐英浩原本还打算站在外圈和Jeffery看着，结果旁边的人刚站定便被含羞的短裙少女邀请进到内圈了。徐英浩觉得心里有股无名火突突的往上冒，就答应了身材火辣的混血女孩也一起向着人群内部走去。

还没等自己晃到Jeffery身边，Jeffery就已经嗨到了在旁边搭起来的台上演奏的乐队里。Jeffery倒也毫不客气的接替了键盘手的位置，键盘手一看就没少被Jeffery截胡，便耸了耸肩抓起了旁边的备用贝斯和背着吉他的主唱开始准备换曲子。Jeffery还一把捞过了一个麦克风支在键盘前面，清了清嗓和主唱对视了一眼就换成了年轻人喜欢的曲风。

Jeffery一开口，旁边原本还在观望的年轻人们便都挤了进来，Jeffery唱到副歌的时候还一边wave一边用鼻音哼着旋律，徐英浩觉得现在不止是喉头发紧了，小腹也有点发紧。Jeffery弹着弹着便示意乐队再重复遍副歌，自己抓着麦克风跳到了舞台前面坐在边缘，一双长腿耷拉下来，撩起自己银灰色的刘海冲着那些已经围到舞台边的少女们发射wink，连刚刚还在星星眼看着自己的混血女孩都被Jeffery的夺命wink勾搭走了。

一首唱完Jeffery也没打算停，直接示意着乐队继续，自己抓着麦克风在已经沦为吉他手的主唱旁边开始唱节奏感很强的歌。这回聚在舞台旁的已经不只是怀春的少女了，不少男孩子也凑过来和Jeffery一起暴风输出rap。徐英浩本来以为高加索人不懂得欣赏亚裔，结果这群人比自己这个纯种亚裔还要激动。

Jeffery唱着唱着又蹦跶到了舞台最前面，把麦克风伸向了徐英浩，徐英浩便又踮了踮脚冲着麦克风也唱了一句。

绝了，Jeffery在舞台上不停地闪闪发光。看到Jeffery冲着自己方向wink的时候，徐英浩觉得自己命都能给这个他刚见第一次的人。

不过显然他没打算一直唱下去，场子炒热了之后Jeffery便把键盘让回给了原本的键盘手，看到舞台下正鼓掌的徐英浩之后便张开了双手，徐英浩歪了歪头学着Jeffery也张开了自己的双臂，然后Jeffery下一秒便从不高的舞台上冲着徐英浩张开的怀抱扑了下来。徐英浩觉得自己差点儿吓得心跳都停了一下，结果怀里的Jeffery刚站稳便仰着头向着自己扬起了一个甜甜的笑容，顺便拉起了徐英浩的手，开始向人群外围冲了出去。

Jeffery一边拉着徐英浩跑一边回着头看着身后没人追上来，“omg Johnny... first time when i went on the stage, these kids forced me to sing more and more. they were sooo hyped up. but i literally just got to know the band... (天，第一次我有点嗨过头了上去唱的时候，那些孩子们把我堵在舞台上不让我下来，明明我才刚认识这个乐队呀)” Jeffery把徐英浩拉回到了饭馆，和徐英浩一起搬了两把椅子到篝火附近，又从饭馆里接了两杯啤酒才踏踏实实地和徐英浩坐下来。

Jeffery整个人白皙的皮肤都有些发粉，他灌了一口啤酒之后便毫无形象的抹了一把杯子上凝结的水珠，用聊胜于无的潮湿水汽向后顺了顺他亮眼的银灰色头发。“did you have fun? (有玩好吗)” Jeffery问的时候，徐英浩正盯着眼前不断跳动的篝火回想着刚刚在舞台上完全施展魅力的Jeffery。

徐英浩觉得用自己的第一语言英语已经表达不出自己的感受了，便用韩语来了一句 “亲加大发啊Jeffery”。结果Jeffery又笑出了自己深深的酒窝，直接用韩语回了一句谢谢。徐英浩没想到旁边坐着的人也是个韩裔，便重新报出了自己的名字 “徐英浩”。旁边的人一边从口袋里掏出烟和打火机一边回复着 “郑在玹，真巧。”

郑在玹打开了烟盒，冲着徐英浩的方向递了递，看到徐英浩摇了摇头便自己从烟盒里掏出了一根烟叼在嘴里。把烟盒重新放到裤兜里，用修长的手指拢起了打火机点起的火苗点燃了卷烟，吸了一口便想用左手从嘴上拿下来，结果刚抬起一半便看向了坐在自己左手边的徐英浩，就换成了右手拿烟。徐英浩本来以为郑在玹这种人肯定会骚包地搞一个zippo的打火机，可是他抽的烟和用的彩色打火机都是最便宜的那种，连旁边那种有些破烂的便利店肯定都能买到。

徐英浩本来想聊点什么，结果却只顾得上盯着郑在玹几乎是瘫在椅子上吞云吐雾。郑在玹一支烟倒也没抽几口，只是叼在嘴里，或者用右手的手指夹着慢慢燃烧的烟卷。郑在玹倒也没主动说什么，有一搭没一搭的几口酒就着一口烟，就算是吐烟圈也是扭过头冲着右边没人的地方。

不远处是并不拥挤的人群，大家都在随着乐队的节奏摆动着身体。音响传递过来的震感早已消散在空气里，音乐声也有些消散在了空中，徐英浩却有种这世界上只剩下了他们两个的错觉。

郑在玹把还在燃烧的烟头摁灭在地上，端起只剩了一点的啤酒仰头全都喝完了。转过头便和还没来得及挪开视线的徐英浩对视上了，徐英浩觉得有点丢人，郑在玹只是轻轻的笑了一声，两颊的酒窝重新陷了进去。

“做吧？” 徐英浩看到郑在玹把唇色很漂亮的嘴巴凑近了自己，软软地用气声说了一句让他有些听不懂的韩语。还没等徐英浩真的回答，郑在玹就用鼻尖蹭了蹭徐英浩的鼻子，“我们去饭馆的厕所，那里有卖套的。表演还得有会儿呢，不会有人知道我们离开了的。”

徐英浩能闻到淡淡的烟味和啤酒的麦香，郑在玹的眼底也是一片清明，甚至还能看到在透亮的眼睛里倒映出不远处的篝火。

·

徐英浩和郑在玹是磕磕绊绊地走进饭馆的厕所的，毕竟接着吻的时候看不到地上都有什么，郑在玹百忙之中还把正在清洁的牌子摆在了厕所门外才反锁上了门。

徐英浩亲着亲着突然想起来 “成年了吧？” 本来还在闭着眼享受的郑在玹瘪了瘪嘴皱着眉回答道 “你说呢，我是97的。” 徐英浩伸出手放在了郑在玹的后颈上揉了揉，郑在玹有些不满徐英浩这种已经箭在弦上却非要停一下的举动，就用手捏了捏徐英浩鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，“不要分心啦，哥~”

郑在玹索性便把徐英浩推到了洗手台边上，自己蹲下用手解开了裤子上的纽扣，又用牙齿叼着拉锁向下拉开。隔着内裤郑在玹亲了亲徐英浩已经硬了的性器，便直接双手拉下了徐英浩的裤子和内裤，性器就拍在了郑在玹的脸上。郑在玹抬眼看了看徐英浩，就直接含住了性器的前端。

“shit...” 徐英浩觉得郑在玹的口活有点过于优秀了，结果他还用有些微凉的手撸动着性器的后段，徐英浩享受了一会儿便把蹲在地上的郑在玹捞了起来放在了身后的洗手池上。亲了亲郑在玹颜色更加鲜红的唇便顺着白嫩的脖颈慢慢向下，留下了一路红痕，把郑在玹身上有些碍事的短袖脱下来扔在了不知道是谁用完忘记收回去的婴儿换尿布的台子。

徐英浩看到郑在玹线条分明的八块腹肌和胸肌沉默了一下，一瞬间他突然有点担心今天到底是谁做谁，不过比了比觉得还是自己更大一点，幸好他一直在举铁，不然这脱了衣服岂不是要上演猜拳决定谁上谁下的尴尬场面。

郑在玹白皙修长的手附上了徐英浩的胸肌用手指捏了捏，“Johnny也不小，怕什么。” 手也挪到徐英浩的腹肌戳了戳，顺便也帮徐英浩脱下了上衣。“Johnny记得今天要轻点呀。” 郑在玹笑眯眯的看着徐英浩，伸出舌头舔了舔徐英浩上扬的嘴角。徐英浩觉得他今天是折在这人身上了，便重新加深了这个吻，手上也没闲着在郑在玹身上点火。

等真脱下郑在玹裤子的时候，徐英浩才觉得这人漂亮的有些过分了。不仅连胸前两点都是浅浅的粉色，连性器似乎都长得格外粉嫩漂亮。环顾了一圈厕所里也没有个什么能做润滑的东西，徐英浩便伸出手指让郑在玹自己舔湿了再探进去。自己则弯下腰用牙齿轻轻地磨着郑在玹胸前的两点，另一只手也在郑在玹的性器上撸动着。

郑在玹突然觉得做下面那个也不错，大部分时候哼哼唧唧的让对方伺候自己就得了，不过还是本着你好我好大家好的最终追求，郑在玹用一只手在洗手池上撑住已经腿软了的自己，把另一只手的几根手指也放到嘴里舔湿，顺着徐英浩的动作也自己塞进去了一根手指。

徐英浩从郑在玹胸前抬起头，用额头碰了碰郑在玹的额头，“Jeffery不用那么着急呀，慢慢来。” 眼前的郑在玹全身的皮肤都是粉嫩的，后面从来没有被开发过的地方塞了两根手指，还有一根是自己的手指，郑在玹咬着下唇不想发出声音，红痕从脖子上一直蔓延到胸口，看起来色情极了。徐英浩轻轻地动着自己的手指探索着，感受着紧致的穴肉挤压着手指。看着郑在玹忍得有点难受便重新吻了上去，徐英浩的手指碰到了一个微微凸起的地方，本来还沉浸在亲吻里的郑在玹突然睁大了眼睛，徐英浩便更加努力地拂过凸起，另一只手抓住了郑在玹的脖颈拉近自己加深了这个吻。

“唔... 哥... ” 郑在玹颤抖着射了出来，徐英浩觉得差不多了便把他和郑在玹的手指都抽了出来。郑在玹趴在了徐英浩身上，锤了一下有些老旧的自动贩售机，果不其然地掉出了一个套子。

比起别的地方，郑在玹还是蛮喜欢在他们餐馆的美式厕所里做，不过被做还是第一次。空间巨大，却只有洗手池座便和给婴儿换尿布的台子。常年都收拾的挺干净也从来没有异味，最重要的是在这里买套子不会15分钟之后便整个小镇人尽皆知，而且有的时候甚至不需要用钱。有些老旧的自动贩售机只要放进去50美分就可以获得质量还不错的套子以及女孩子需要的卫生用品，如果运气好的话拍一下外壳就能掉下来一个套子。

郑在玹把包装打开，便顺势蹲了下去帮徐英浩戴上了，不过自己有些腿软差点儿没站起来，还是被徐英浩眼疾手快地重新捞了起来。徐英浩把人顺便翻了一面，慢慢的从后面顶了进去，徐英浩啃咬着郑在玹背上白嫩的皮肤，左手摁住郑在玹的腰，右手把郑在玹的脸扳过去让他直视着镜子里的自己。

“Jeffery太紧了，放松一点好不好？” 徐英浩觉得自己被郑在玹夹得又疼又爽，镜子里反射出的郑在玹还在抿着嘴皱眉，明显是不太适应后面传来的陌生感觉，是酸胀和些许快感交织的混合体。徐英浩慢慢的抽动着，结果郑在玹却突然转过头笑着咬了一口徐英浩的唇，“Johnny是把我当成什么易碎物品了吗，使劲呀。”

徐英浩觉得自己被妖精蛊惑了，于是便重新和郑在玹唇舌纠缠，动作也大开大合了起来。郑在玹本来还有些低沉的笑声变成了闷哼和低喘，徐英浩使劲地往里顶了顶，毫不意外的顶到了刚刚已经开发过的那点，郑在玹的声音一下变了调子，开始像只小兽一样哼哼唧唧。

“fuck, how is this restroom always closed for cleaning? (这破厕所怎么总在清理中)” 门外有个人不合时宜的砸了砸门，徐英浩停了一下动作，郑在玹反而夹得更紧了一点开始自己动腰。结果郑在玹还恶劣的冲着门外吼了一句 “cuz there’s always people shitting. (因为总有人用厕所啊)” 门外的人被呛了一下却不知道怎么回复，便重新砸了砸门说道 “man you’re fucking gross (你可真恶心)” 之后便没了声音。

徐英浩亲了亲郑在玹因为笑着而上下抖动的喉结，“Jeffery还和别人在这里做过？” 郑在玹倒也没不好意思，“就是有点不隔音，所以做的时候得小声着点。” 徐英浩只觉得心里有些不是滋味，便又抓着郑在玹肌理分明的腰冲撞了起来。

郑在玹的眼睛有些发红，长长的睫毛颤抖着，眼角要落不落的挂着一滴生理泪水，眼睛里的寒冰似乎都融化了，只留下一片浓郁的春意。鼻尖也染上了淡淡的粉，激烈的亲吻之后嘴唇上有些亮晶晶的水痕，性感的嘴唇微张着轻轻地喘着粗气。白皙的皮肤上分散的印着各种颜色的的痕迹，皮肤上蒙着一层淡淡的汗水，却蒸腾出了郑在玹身上好闻的味道，似乎像是软乎乎甜甜的桃子味。他关节明显的手指在身前撸动着自己漂亮的性器，另一只手则是撑在了身前的洗手池上，黑色的牛仔裤早就不知道被扔到了那里，郑在玹一条修长的腿向后勾住了徐英浩的慢慢蹭着。

“Johnny，我想抽根烟。” 就在徐英浩感觉到郑在玹的后面已经开始有节奏的收缩，徐英浩也觉得自己快到的时候，郑在玹突然回头用鼻尖蹭了蹭徐英浩的脸颊。徐英浩也不知道这人哪来的臭毛病，高潮都不能好好爽，还非得叼根烟。可是徐英浩还是亲了亲郑在玹更加红润的嘴唇，揽着郑在玹的腰轻轻地抽动着，转了个身让郑在玹找他刚刚踢下来的裤子。郑在玹伸手拿起了裤兜里揣着的烟盒和打火机，依旧是用湿润的嘴唇夹住了烟卷才拢起双手用有些忽明忽暗的廉价打火机点燃了烟。郑在玹把打火机放回裤兜里，深深的吸了一口烟就从嘴边拿下来夹在食指和中指中间，又转身面对着徐英浩，一条腿被徐英浩拎起来挂在臂弯上。

郑在玹歪着头看着徐英浩，转过头吐出了一口烟雾，突然伸出夹着烟的手关上了整个卫生间里的灯，只剩下静静燃烧着的烟卷发出微弱的光芒。郑在玹凑到了徐英浩的耳边舔了一口他的耳垂，“继续呀，英浩。” 徐英浩侧过了头在黑暗中找到了郑在玹刚刚还在作恶的舌头卷到自己嘴里，架着郑在玹的一条腿正式开始冲刺。

闷哼了一声之后郑在玹射在了徐英浩的腹肌上，郑在玹向后仰了仰头结束了这个湿吻，把烟拿起来吸了一口，重新加深了和徐英浩的吻，徐英浩差点儿被郑在玹嘴里的烟呛到，却又忍不住想继续亲吻着。

徐英浩慢慢的扶着套从郑在玹的后面退了出来，把已经用过的套在黑暗里照经验打了个结。卷烟前端的火光聊胜于无的照亮了郑在玹的脸，“要不要去我那里？” 那个人轻笑着在点点亮光中露出了尖尖的牙齿发出了下一个邀请，徐英浩看到眼前的人伸出舌头蹭过了左侧那颗尖牙，仿佛是一个进食完毕的吸血鬼正在清理着自己进食的痕迹。

而作为普通人类的徐英浩不知道该如何拒绝，只好欣然接受了吸血鬼先生充满色气的邀请。

  
  
  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的结尾改了很多次，最后还是决定就戛然而止，把大部分都留白，只记录下这段不期而来的艳遇  
> 爱想爱的人，做想做的爱，管他明天醒来会是什么样，过好今天享受当下就够了


End file.
